Too Cold
by Kanshu
Summary: When Lucy takes a shower on a wintry afternoon, Natsu happens to burst in and hear her singing.


**This fic was supposed to come out before Christmas, but I got distracted by other stories and stuff in my life, so it's coming out now :P It's fully inspired by the similar scene in Elf, one of my favorite Christmas movies. Anyways, I don't own either Fairy tail or Elf. I feel like I should be saying that more often, but I forget a lot. For good measure: I don't own** **anything!**

**Bold: Natsu**

_Italics: Lucy_

**_Bold and Italics: Natsu and__ Lucy_**

* * *

The door slammed as she struggled to make her way through the apartment with the several heavy layers covering her body. Lucy could feel the ice start to melt inside her snow suit and drip everywhere. She ripped off the clothing, and threw it next to her bed. The window above it was icy and fogged, and she moved closer to wipe a hole in the film to see outside, which revealed it still stormed. She shook her head walked away, annoyed by the sudden blizzard that flew over Magnolia these past few days. Lucy walked by her calendar, and ticked off another day till Christmas. She may have hated the cold, but she loved Christmas, which approached quickly. Christmas carols always blared in her apartment, and a little mini tree sat next to the foot of her bed. Shivers caught her by surprise and Lucy decided a long shower would do just the trick to warm her up. She stripped down and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her in case Natsu burst into her apartment, which she always half expected. On her way to the bathroom, she switched on the space heater. The shower called to her, whispering promises of hot rain. Lucy grinned at the thought and turned the dial up to the hottest setting, dropping the towel and humming carols to herself as she went. The water was boiling, and Lucy relished in it as it pelted her muscles, forcing them to relax. As she drifted into a state of warmth, Lucy quietly began to sing.

_I really can't stay,_  
_I've got to go away, _  
_This evening has been, so very nice..._

Lucy smiled, humming the other part of the duet of her favorite Christmas song.

* * *

The window planted itself halfway up, and Natsu tried everything to get it to move farther. eventually, he decided to force himself through the small opening instead. His head was easy to get through, but his body proved more difficult. One half of his body hung out the window, and the other half shoved into Lucy's apartment. With enough shoving and grunting, he tumbled into Lucy's apartment. While he nursed his aching nose, he noticed that his companion was not there to freak out at his sudden appearance in her house. Before he could search for her, he felt the sweat inside his suit increase. He threw off the 4 jackets that covered him, and the drenched shirt. The cool air swept over his bare chest and he instantly felt better. He walked to the window and shut it. Lucy would be mad if she came out and her room was cold. As Natsu forced off his snow pants, running water coming from the bathroom notified him that Lucy was taking a shower. But he walked to the door still, putting his ear to it. Her humming reached his range and Natsu slid down the door and sat against it. She was humming some Christmas carol he couldn't place. Until her voice rang in the bathroom and through the door clearly.

_My mother will start to worry,_

Natsu scoffed. What kind of song- wait. That was a Christmas carol he knew. Every year the guild went caroling, and every year, Natsu would be forced to sing Baby, It's Cold Outside with Cana. Someone who actually turned out to be a decent singer.

_My father will be pacing the floor..._

On instinct, Natsu hummed the next part with her. He shook his head abruptly and got up from the door. He settled on Lucy's bed, putting his hands under his head and shutting his eyes, planning to take a nap while he waited for Lucy.

_So really I'd better scurry,_

Natsu couldn't help himself this time, and sung the next part faintly.

**Beautiful, whats your hurry?**  
_Maybe just a half a drink more..._  
**Put some records on while I pour**

Natsu snapped out of the familiar pattern of the song while Lucy continued to sing. She was even better than Cana, and their voices mingled sweetly. But if he kept singing with her, she might hear him. He focused on closing his eyes, but her voice was so pretty as it floated through the apartment and into his ears. The temptation to keep singing with her was too great and Natsu hauled himself off the bed and leaned on the wall next to the bathroom door.

**No cabs to be had out there,**  
_I wish I knew how,_  
**Your eyes are like starlight now,**  
_To break this spell,_  
**I'll take your hat, you hair looks swell,**

As he returned into the rhythm of the song, his voice carried, and became louder as he forgot that he stood centimeters away from the door.

_I ought to say no, no, no,_  
**Mind if I move in closer?**  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried,_  
**Whats the sense in hurting my pride?**  
_You've really been grand..._

* * *

Lucy lathered her hair as she sung. It was easy to get lost in the song, and it almost felt like someone was singing with her.

_You've really been grand,_  
**Thrill when you touch my hair,**

Lucy froze, and stopped putting more conditioner in her hand. It really sounded like someone singing that time. Someone male. Lucy began to feel nervousness creep into her relaxation and she sang the next line cautiously.

_Why don't you see..._  
**How long can you do this thing to me?**

Lucy's voice trailed off and she knew she heard someone that time. She washed all the soap from her hair and body, taking a hesitant step out of the shower. The water still went so she could take them by surprise. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around again, slowly turning the knob...

* * *

The singing stopped from inside, and Natsu ran to the bed and lay down. Lucy must have heard him, so he pretended to be asleep. He heard the door creak open and Lucy sigh with relief. About five seconds of silence passed before he felt a stinging sensation in his arm.

"WERE YOU LISTENING TO ME SING? DID YOU HEAR ME?" Her yelling blasted right into his ear, and he pretended to wake up startled. Natsu also pretended to act surprised at her accusations, but her narrowing eyes told him she did not believe he was innocent.

"I was sleeping Luce! Honest!" Natsu crossed his heart and watched as she visibly relaxed. He turned on his side again and tried to actually fall asleep.

* * *

Lucy didn't believe one word, and worse, thought that Natsu might have been the one singing with her. To test her theory, she walked to the bathroom door, opened it, and closed it, making it sound like she went in. Natsu let out a relieved sigh. Lucy narrowed her eyes and waited, before she sung quietly.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow _

Natsu's breath caught, and Lucy could see it. He dug his head deep in his pillow and softly replied.

** Think of my life long sorrow**

Lucy almost gave her position away, for she had to hold back a gasp at just how good the dragon slayer was at singing. Still, she continued the song.

_At least there will be plenty implied_

This time he rolled over on his back, his eyes still closed, singing back with full force.

**If you caught pneumonia and died**

_I really can't stay_

**Get over that hold out**

_**Ah, but it's cold **__**outside**_

Neither singer held back this time, and their duet hung in the air nicely. Natsu turned around to face Lucy, who stood in front of the bathroom door. He pouted at her, and she only smiled back. She turned to the door and opened it, turning off the running water and putting her clothes on. She walked out of the bathroom and right into the bed. They lie together, chatting quietly. Lucy and Natsu fell into silence. Right before her dive into sleep, Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer, and snuggling his face into her neck. Lucy squeaked in response. The way his hard chest pressed up against her soft back sent a very different kind of shiver along her spine. She contemplated smacking him, but instead sighed into the embrace. It would have embarrassed her, if either of them were all the way conscious. His sincerity and warmth reached all the way to her heart. To reciprocate some kind of feeling back, she took his hand, and weaved her fingers in between his, squeezing tight. It felt right, the cuddling on her bed together. Hardly weird, like she thought it would be. Not to mention, very warm.


End file.
